Various mounting means have been disclosed in the past for allowing a generally small clock or picture to be positioned on a desk top. Illustrative of such clock designs are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,069,894, 2,044,314, and 2,107,383 all to Mattman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,215 to Shanok et al. and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 259,184 to Francis et al. Previous designs generally have an upright member having a recess into which a clock is received to be viewed through the format of the device. There may also be a picture about the clock display. However, devices such as disclosed in the patent to Francis et al. having bases integral with upright members have proven difficult to mold. Previous devices either do not tilt or require bulky base members to permit tilting. These devices also do not disclose a tilting picture display stand either alone or in combination with a clock.
In today's office setting, it is desirable to be able to provide an aesthetically pleasing and yet functional display stand which is capable both of displaying a clock and a picture such as a family photo. It is desirable that this device be tiltable without having a bulky base member which distracts from the aesthetics of the display stand. The base member and tilting means should be unobtrusive and yet functional. It is also desirable to have a display stand that allows the owner to easily remove and replace pictures at will.
The display stand of the present invention satisfies these desires.